


Nicknames as a Primary Designation

by fanboytrippin



Series: Reed Btwn the Lines [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-slashy I guess but like it’s short so u gotta squint, gavin gives him a name and immediately regrets it, the rk900 I choose is basically a puppy dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboytrippin/pseuds/fanboytrippin
Summary: RK900 gets a name and immediately uses it to fuck with Gavin.





	Nicknames as a Primary Designation

**Author's Note:**

> I really just needed a short fic to get a name established in this series.

Detective Reed gives him a name on the 23rd of August, 2039.

The way he does it is so blasé, the RK900 almost thinks he’s talking to someone else.

“Rick, let’s go, we have a case,” he says, brushing by the android, tablet in hand. It takes the RK900 a moment to register that the detective means him, before he quickly follows Gavin out the doors of the precinct.

“Rick?” He asks as they make their way to a waiting patrol car.

“Yup,” Gavin says nonchalantly, “It’s a nickname. Shorter than saying your model number. Don’t make a big deal about it.”

The android then proceeds to _immediately_ make a big deal about it.

A broad smile spreads across RK900s face, a feeling of warmth spreading throughout his circuitry. Gavin begins to look mildly disturbed. “My name is Rick.”

“Nickname!” Gavin hisses, hand on the door to the car. “No one at the precinct will ever let me live it down if they found out _I_ named you.”

“Too late, Detective!” _Rick_ sing songs, euphoric, “I’ve already set my primary designation to Rick and updated my contact information in the precinct’s official systems.”

Gavin grimaces. “Fine that’s whatever-”

“I’ve also sent a message to all staff through the precinct’s general distribution list informing them of my new name,” Rick interrupts, “As well as updated my professional email signature.”

“Ok well that’s a little much-”

“Officer Chen has replied. She thinks it suits me and asks what made me choose this name in particular.” He pauses, suddenly looking sheepish. “I may have, in my excitement, responded using the reply all function.”

Detective Reed’s ensuing attempted assault on his person does nothing to dull Rick’s good mood.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna write RK900 as a dork probably lul


End file.
